resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
DM177532
SRPA file DM177532 centers around Dr. Fyodor Malikov's interview with Russian Andrei Vesenskii who took part and mutated in his experiment, and calling himself and others like him to be known as the Cloven. Content Dr. Malikov carries this transcript with him when he travels. Surveillance photographed this document when he left his wallet in his hotel room in Washington D.C. in 1947. It clearly dates from his time in Russia, and appears to be a Russian surveillance transcript featuring Malikov and a Russian test subject to earlier serum trials - Malikov has provided the U.S. with files of information on an earlier series of tests but has refused to discuss any aspect of them other than the science. How he got a copy of this, when it is clearly surveillance on him, is a mystery. (The following is translated from Russian to English.) :(Begin Recording) :Malikov: Andrei Vezenskiy. :Vezenskiy: My father. :Malikov: :Vezenskiy: You made me name my own father, because you tricked me - Before my own parents. You tricked us all. :Malikov: Yes, I understand. What's wrong? :Vezenskiy: Why are you suggesting something's wrong? :Malikov: Because you're - the unofficial commander. You come to me when you want something changed for all you. :Vezenskiy: You're making fun of me. You regard us like children. :Malikov: You can call me Father. You come to me when you need something. :Vezenskiy: That's true. But this time I'm not here to ask you for something. :Malikov: If you need something, you can ask me. :Vezenskiy: Are you feeling responsible for your children? :Malikov: If I'm feeling responsible for you, who are you - my children? No. You're Russian soldiers - All of you. :Vezenskiy: Russian soldiers - People. We're no longer people, Father. :Malikov: You're all still people, although you're unchanged. :Vezenskiy: No, we're beasts. :Malikov: Aliens - beasts. you - people. :Vezenskiy: We've changed too much. We're no longer people. :Malikov: You think you're - aliens? :Vezenskiy: No. not people and not aliens. We're something else. :Malikov: What in particular? :Vezenskiy: We are who we are. You're smiling as if I'm joking. No, that's not a joke. We're not a joke. You know we're stronger than you. We see things you don't see. We feel things you don't feel. Blood itself is talking to us. While you sleep, we hear the voices of angels. :Malikov: Voices? What do you hear, Andrei? :Vezenskiy: You think that right now, this is your opportunity. But you don't understand. Blood attracts to blood, metal to metal, your blood speaks to mine. You see, that blood is not only red. It's always changing. First, it's red - then it becomes rusty, because blood is metal. We need blood so much, we get it from each other, or from ourselves. :(Chair cracks and scrapes) :Malikov: That's the voices - telling you to do that to yourself? :Vezenskiy: You're a stupid father, Dr. Malikov. :(chair falls over and Malikov is surprised. Apparently, Vesenskii threatens Malikov physically. Afterwards, Malikov is left breathless.) :Vezenskiy: I'm not crazy, who can hear voices in his head. You created me, and even though it was an accident, I am thankful of you. But you're stupid. Alien blood is filled with something beautiful. My blood - Fantastic. If it wasn't for you, I would never have known that. :Malikov: I'm glad you're telling me that. :Vezenskiy: Not important. Even so, you've done terrible things. You've done us worse than better. We have the poet's blood, but once the last one of us dies, with us dies that which we are. :(long pause) :Vezenskiy: You're still our father. And so I tell you, that this night we leave this prison, and go out into the world. And now I will end you. :(small fight) :(end of communication) Category:SRPANET files